FROM Douglas TO You Re: Togar
FromDouglas ToVanessa Ravencroft On SOL, this story: Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet (GC VII) 2(GC VII) Is also the same as this story: A Galactic Chronicles Story (6) VII is not (6) Is there some reason the numbers should be different? I have posted this to both the SOL email and to your response since I am uncertain whether the SOL email actually works. I finally found the "drafts" on the wiki and read everything there. The eventual posting to SOL are much better stylistically. Am waiting on additions to GC XI. DBM On Mon, Dec 31, 2012 at 10:42 AM, Vanessa Ravencroft <vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com> wrote: Hi Douglas, thank you for asking , commenting and corresponding. The Togar Issue is part of the Eric Cycle and you should see your questions answered soon. Here are my: My Writing Plans for 2013 I am currently rewriting CH 10 because I wrote myself into a "Corner" I don't like so I going to change a few things around. The conflict of Har Hi and the Remaining Dai will become a seperate Story and will be Har-Hi's and not part of the Eric Saga. I should have the rewrite done by end of January and then post book 11 and 12 to end the Eric Story (This is on my things to do list by the end of March) I also going to complete the Book "Stahl" and post it with all Chapters at once (After it has been edited) so it is consistend and complete as it feel it is my best book yet. Since I can't type fast enough to get the story from my mind on "Paper" it should be done end of January. I also complete the Stand alones of "Dr. Isah's legacy" and Tomb World my end of February. And beginning of April I tackle the Earth Cycle. Technically I wanted to delete the "Stand still" Novels from FP but I haven't done it yet...(Loosing the feedbacks) So this is the General Plan. I am workwise tied up in the shop till March that means little travel and set working hours...and I can write. After March I will be on set again and Writing has to take a back seat till I am done in August. So this is the Plan for 2013 and unless I die or ger seriously sick I tend to keep my plans From: Douglas McCullough <> To: Vanessa Ravencroft <vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com> Sent: Monday, December 31, 2012 4:28 PM Subject: Re: Togar Thanks for responding. Any idea how many more stories before you finish with Eric? So far, I see two chapters in Story XI. dbm On Mon, Dec 31, 2012 at 9:50 AM, Vanessa Ravencroft <vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com> wrote: Yes and no . The Son thinks of his father as eternal traitor and wants a chance to kill him. His daughter always loves her father ( emotionally understanding the Choice he made). The Old Togar is becoming a Captain in Enroes fleet himself and yes he meets the female Togar. He also meets his children and has to make a choice again. His crew and his ship or his Children...biut that is a story yet to be publsihed and typed up from my hand written notes. Thank you for asking, for reading and for showing interest in my tales and characters! Happy New Years, To the Stars Category:Watercooler